


Nuova pelle sull’Apollo Destiny

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Madara è un soldato dell'esercito spaziale a cui si è bruciato il 70% della pelle in guerra. Sakura la futura dottoressa che si è occupata di lui.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwNR8Tq9Q_E.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Naruto.★ Numero Parole: 536.★ Prompt brevi: 2. Pelle.





	Nuova pelle sull’Apollo Destiny

Nuova pelle sull’Apollo Destiny

La luce elettrica delle lampade illuminava la camera da letto, facendo risplendere le coperte candide e si rifletteva sui vetri. Oltre di essi si vedevano sfrecciare nebulose e pianeti, che risaltavano sullo sfondo nero-blu dello spazio.

Il robottino alzò e abbassò la mano metallica, dalle sue rotelline si alzava rumore di ferraglia che cozzava.

“L’operazione è terminata. Il signor Madara richiede di poter entrare” disse.

Sakura si mordicchiò il labbro roseo, arrossandoselo. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e lo sentì rimbombare nelle orecchie, strinse i pugni.

__

_ “Non ho mai avuto a che fare con un’infermiera più fastidiosa di te” ringhiò Madara. _

_ Sakura gli deterse delicatamente una delle tante piaghe che ricoprivano il suo corpo, da cui proveniva un forte odore di cancrena. _

_ “Ed io con un paziente più insopportabile. Come ti sopportavano i tuoi poveri sottoposti?” esalò. Si massaggiò la fronte e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa. _

_ “Io avevo il pugno di ferro, non gli permettevo di dire niente. Se non fosse stato per me…”. Iniziò a ribattere Madara. Strinse le labbra e gemette. _

_ “Signore, le ricordo che il 70% della sua cute è bruciato a causa dell’incendio e le è sconsigliato parlare o muoversi così tanto” disse la voce meccanica di un robottino. _

_ “Io parlo quanto mi pare, ferraglia” ringhiò Madara. Un rivolo di sangue gli colò dalle labbra, ripiegate su se stesse per le ustioni. I suoi capelli mori stavano ricrescendo, ma alcune parti della sua testa erano ancora pelate. _

_ “Non litigare anche con gli automi. Fatti curare. E per tua informazioni, io sono una futura dottoressa, una stagista, non un’infermiera. Un giorno conterò qualcosa, qui alla base Apollo Destiny” borbottò Sakura. _

__

“Fallo entrare. Dobbiamo accertarci che l’operazione non stia portando un rigetto al paziente” disse, ma la voce le tremò.

La porta metallica si aprì e Madara ne entrò, la pelle sintetica rifletteva la luce delle lampade, brillando.

“Sembro una cazzo di bambola di plastica” ringhiò Madara. I lunghi capelli mori gli arrivavano alle ginocchia e la figura della ragazza si rifletté nelle sue iridi rosso sangue.

< È bellissimo > pensò la giovane.

Madara ghignò.

“Cosa c’è?! Per una volta sei senza parole?” la stuzzicò.

Sakura indicò il letto con l’indice e sbatté il piede per terra.

“Siediti! Ora! Devo visitarti” ordinò.

Madara fece una risata gelida e si accomodò.

“Quell’idiota del tuo superiore…” cominciò.

“Il dottor Kakashi è molto preparato, ma non è il mio superiore. Finiti gli studi anche io sarò un chirurgo specializzato in impianti bio-meccanici. Fammi vedere se il tuo corpo sta reagendo bene alla pelle sintetica” disse Sakura, avvicinandosi. Si sedette vicino a lui e gli ticchettò con un piccolo ago sulla spalla.

“Piantala, è fastidioso” ringhiò Madara, alzando il labbro superiore in un ringhio.

“Ottimo, vuol dire che funziona” ribatté Sakura.

“Quando sarò fuori di qui e tornerò al mio esercito, mi verrai a trovare? La mia vita sarà monotona senza il tuo modo di fare insopportabile e bipolare tra crocerossina e dominatrice” sussurrò Uchiha con voce calda.

“Soltanto se non ti farai ammazzare, generale” sussurrò Sakura, arrossendo.

< E quel giorno spero di poter provare con te se questa nuova pelle reagisce alle sensazioni anche durante il sesso > pensò Madara.


End file.
